Obscuridad
by yayapiu
Summary: La oscuridad siempre a estado a su lado, pero toda oscuridad tiene una luz, lastima que la de ella se haya ido. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I **Obscuridad**

Te encuentras sola, en un rincón de tu habitación, llorando en silencio mientras recargas tu cabeza en la pared y miras a la nada, sientes como las lágrimas salen de tus ojos sin parar y sonríes con ironía. Recuerdas tu vida mientras sostienes una cuchilla con tu mano derecha, bajas la mirada y ves como de tu muñeca izquierda brota una gran cantidad de sangre al igual que tus lágrimas y no le das importancia. Sabes que él no vendrá a detenerte y a ayudarte a curar, no lo hará por que el decidió irse, decidió dar su vida en la guerra, ríes con ironía pues tu deseabas la muerte en ese momento y ahora lo haces con más ansias.

Te levantas y te diriges al baño mientras observas la tina blanca y pulcra, abres la llave del agua fría y te adentras en aquellas frías aguas mientras recorres con la mirada aquel camino de sangre que has dejado. Miras la cuchilla ensangrentada y la entierras en tu mano perforándola simultáneamente, dejas la cuchilla en el agua y miras la sangre que sigue sin parar de salir, sientes como el agua está a una altura adecuada. Cierras la llave y te relajas, miras el techo y recuerdas aquella sonrisa que te ayudo a salir adelante, pero te das cuenta que ya no es suficiente, ni siquiera aquella hermosa sonrisa logro que pararas si quiera en pensar en el futuro, porque tú ya no quieres un futuro.

Comienzas a recordar tu vida, aquellos maltratos que de niña te dejaron cicatrices no solo en el cuerpo sino también en el alma, sabes que estas rota y no harás nada para repararte, estas harta de pararte y caer, porque la caída era más fuerte cada vez y pararte era más pesado y difícil.

Tu vista comienza a nublarse, no sabes si son por las lágrimas o por la pérdida de sangre, comienzas a sentir pesado tu cuerpo al igual que tus párpados, cuando por fin se cierran, y sientes que tu conciencia se está yendo, sientes el agua meterse a tus pulmones, pero ya no tienes la fuerza para luchar por algo de oxígeno, te rindes y sientes como si el agua te succionara.

Ya todo era obscuridad, pero una pequeña luz se dejó ver junto a una voz. - ¡Hinata! -.

Aquella voz te tienta a avanzar hacia la luz, pero tu dolor es más grande, así que simplemente decides quedarte en esa obscuridad que ya es demasiado conocida para ti. Porque tú sabias que terminarías rota en miles de pedazos, sabias que no podrías seguir, así que simplemente, te rendiste. Y dejaste que la obscuridad te absorbiera dejando todo atrás.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí~ es mi primer historia subida aquí a Fanfiction C:


	2. Luz

Capitulo II Luz

Habías empezado tu día de maravilla, fuiste al ichiraku's Ramen y te comiste 3 tazones grandes de Ramen miso. Te encontraste con el equipo 8, charlaste amenamente con Kiba pero había algo extraño, no le tomaste importancia y seguiste tu tonta discusión con el inuzuka. Después de un rato una vocecilla en tu cabeza te alerto de algo, por unos segundos pensaste solo sabias que faltaba algo pero como siempre, lo diste por culo.

Y comenzó a llover, caminabas por las calles de Konoha mirando a la nada, algo había mal, faltaba algo, hasta que a tu cabeza llego la imagen de una chica de ojos perlas y cabello como el cielo nocturno. -Hinata...- murmuraste. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonto?, bueno...más de lo que ya eras. No habías visto a aquella chica, tu chica para ser específicos. Si te ponías a hacer memoria no la viste cuando hablaste con el "equipo 8" es más, no la habías visto hace más de 2 semanas. La última vez que se vieron fue cuando ella te dijo que tenía problemas en el clan y tu como todo el idiota profesional que eres solo asentiste y la dejaste ir sin preguntar nada. Tomaste la decisión de ir a su casa para hablar con ella, pero una vez que llegaste te negaron la entrada. Tú gritando exigiste ver a Hinata, pero el portero te miro extrañado y simplemente te dijo - Hinata ya no está aquí...-

Tu mirada de desconcierto hizo entender a aquel hombre que no estabas enterado, pero no lo dejaste así, exigiste hablar con Hiashi. Y el portero asintió, después de uno minutos te hizo pasar, tú caminaste por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión. Una vez en el despacho de Hiashi hiciste una reverencia. Hiashi te miro con frialdad, tú tragaste tu saliva asiendo un sonido gracioso.

Bien...Uzumaki, por lo que me acaban de decir, no sabías que Hinata no está aquí...- y ahí visto como Hiashi se paró para después hacer un sello de manos, pensante que ese era tu final pero no pasó nada.

uh- fue lo único que pronunciaste al ver como Hiashi se relajaba. Él se sentó y te miro - Hinata, está encerrada por decreto del consejo- Sentiste una gran furia y te alzaste -¿¡Como carajos puede decirlo tan tranquilo!? Usted es su padre.-

"El te miro con tristeza - Yo no pude hacer nada, Hinata... mato a un consejero, y estos pidieron su cabeza, pero lo único que pude hacer es que no la mataran.- Tu sorpresa fue grande ante lo que dijo el padre de tu novia, pues nunca en la vida pensarías que ella haría algo así y menos a su familia. Pero una idea cruza tu mente -Ella debió tener una razón- y Hiashi asintió, guardaste silencio para escucharla."-El hombre al que asesino Hinata trato de lastimar a Hanabi, de la manera más ruin que se podía hacer, Hinata al verlo simplemente enfureció y lo mato-. Te dejaste caer en tu asiento mirando a Hiashi. Era momento de la pregunta clave. - ¿Dónde está ella?- El solo asintió y te dio un pergamino. Después de ahí solo asentiste y saliste de ahí.

Una vez lejos de ahí abriste el pergamino.

"Uzumaki Naruto, mi hija se encuentra en esta misma mansión,

"Ella está encerrada en una de las habitaciones de tortura,

"Por lo que me eh enterado y es que la han hecho sufrir psicológica mente

"Temo que ella ya no sepa que es la realidad, o peor, que haya sido consumida por la obscuridad.

Salva a mi hija, te lo pido.

Sálvala.

"Te quedaste sin aliento cuando terminaste de leer aquello, tus fuerzas se derrumbaron, ¿por qué dejaste a Hinata sola? Te diriges a los recintos Hyuga, tanta era tu furia y desesperación que dejaste salir el chakra de Kurama, una vez dentro de los terrenos Hyuga activaste tu modo sabio para poder saber dónde está Hinata. Una vez localizada, corriste a una velocidad impresionante, cuando te faltaba poco sentiste como el chakra de Hinata se iba esfumando, sentiste tanta desesperación; lagrimas salían de tus ojos, algunos Hyugas trataron de detenerte pero no pudieron hacer nada, una vez que estuviste frente a aquella puerta que te separaba de tu amada escuchaste una voz. -Uzumaki Naruto, héroe de la gran 4ta Guerra Ninja, una vez que entres a ese lugar veras la desesperación más grande que pudieras observar, ella ya es un ángel consumido por la obscuridad, ya no podrás salvarla...- Hiciste oídos sordos y pateaste la puerta. Lo que viste te dejo mudo.

Era una habitación normal, la oscuridad no te dejaba ver bien pero una vez que entraste y te acostumbraste a ella pudiste ver una gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo, al igual que en las sabanas y paredes de ese lugar, observaste que la sangre iba hacia el cuarto de baño, te asomaste y tu corazón se estrujo, el cuerpo de Hinata estaba sumergido en la bañera, y al igual que la otra habitación esa estaba llena de sangre por todos lados, reaccionaste rápido y la sacaste de la bañera, todavía quedaba chakra en su cuerpo, le diste los primeros auxilios, pero viste como no funcionaba, su vida se iba y tú no podías hacer nada, seguiste dando respiración boca a boca y zarandeándola mientras gritabas su nombre. Ya no respiraba y su chackra se había ido, la apretaste a tu pecho mientras tus lágrimas y sollozos inundaron la habitación, sentías como el cuerpo inerte de tu amada ya solo era un cuerpo sin alma, ella se había ido. Murmurabas su nombre innumerables veces, hasta el punto que empezaste a gritarle, enojado contigo, con ella, con el mundo. Tu amada había muerto por culpa de un descuido de tu parte. Las fuerzas te abandonaron. Tomaste el cuerpo de ella más fuerte y te levantaste, odio se veía en tus ojos, pero como por arte de magia escuchaste una tos, miraste a tu chica y viste como expulsaba el agua de su boca, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, y te miro./p

"La felicidad había regresado a ti, pero tu miedo creció al ver como esos ojos vacíos y sin vida te miraban, en busca de una respuesta, respuesta que tu sabias, saliste de aquel cuarto, la noche era joven, y en un rápido movimiento te habías trasladado a una cascada, donde la luz de la luna los iluminaba a ambos y solo pronunciaste - Lo siento-. Los ojos de ella te miraron tan profundamente que sentiste temor de haber dicho las palabras incorrectas, ella solo te abrazo y te susurro al oído un te amo, lloraste como nunca, pues en un día experimentaste el odio, la desesperación, frustración y dolor de perder a quien amabas. Te separaste de ella, la miraste a los ojos, estos tenían una pequeña luz entre toda esa obscuridad, la besaste y después miraste la luna... Te diste cuenta que ella era tu luz al igual que tú eras la suya. Solo sonreíste y la abrazaste de nuevo debajo de la luz de la luna."Y prometiste ser su luz, una luz que no se extinguiría.


End file.
